Just Business
by MiyoChan94
Summary: Kyoya and Airi have a long term history. But will their relationship just be based on business? Kyoya X OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She walks down the hallway, her books in hand, her long hair sets at her waist in light brown ringlets. She walks by the host club but never has the guts to go inside one. She looks down at her feet as some girls push past her making her drop her books. As she's picking them up she thinks to herself. Its her first day at a new school and she wanted to do something special. She looks back inside the host club and takes a deep breath.

She opens the door and finds six guys and a girl welcoming her. "Oh look a new customer." Tamaki says. She looks at the guys, but one stood out the most.  
"K-Kyoya?" He looks at her closely and has a look of shock on his face.  
"M-Miss Otoshima!?" His voice actually squeaked a bit. They stare at each other for what seems like hours. The host club looks back and forth at them as they stare.  
"Uh Kyoya? You know her?" Tamaki whispers to him.

He adjusts himself and fixes his glasses. "Yes she is my father's main business partners daughter. She lives in America. Or uh- lived. This is Airi Otoshima." She bows to them all.  
"It's very nice to meet friends of Kyoya's." She bows to them.  
"You're so contradictory you know that?! You're so informal then you bow formally!"  
"Kyoya..." She looks aggravated. Honey runs over and hugs her.  
"Airi chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~!" She swings him in a hug.  
"Haha hello there." She smiles.  
"I'm Honey!"  
"Hello Honey chan." He blinks at her.  
"I'm your senpai." She's silent for a moment.  
"Oh my gosh senpai! I'm so sorry!" They all laugh except Kyoya.

She is introduced to everyone else. "So Kyoya. Did your father tell you I am staying with you guys?"  
"Wha-?!" He scrambles for his phone and checks his texts. He then sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "I know now. I wont be done for another few hours. Please sit yourself down and try not to make a fuss." He walks over to his clients and puts on a cool, fake smile for them.  
"Oh... ok..." She sits on a sofa away from everyone and watches them.

The twins walk over and sit on the arms of the sofa. "Why don't you come talk to us?" Hikaru says seriously.  
"We are kind of lonely today." Karou adds. She looks at Kyoya and sighs.  
"I don't want to be a bother to anyone..."  
"We are asking you to talk to us. You're not asking us." Karou states.  
"Totally different." Hikaru says grabbing her hand. "We all want to know you!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The twins sit her down and they sit across from her. "So Airi what is it you like to do?" The others listen in nonchalant.  
"Well. I like to read, I draw a bit, I really like music." She says cutely. Tamaki makes his way into the conversation. Kyouya tries not to listen.  
"Music you say? Do you know how to play any instruments?" Kyouya freezes.  
"Well the violin, and I sing a bit."  
"Would you play for us?!" The twins ask excitedly handing her a violin. Kyouya turns with a look of terror.

She takes the violin and smiles. "Ok if you want me to." Kyouya stands and takes the violin out of her hands. "Whats your problem now?"  
"Do you not remember what happened after playing that monstrosity!"  
"That was years ago Kyoya!" She takes the violin back and puts the bow on the strings. The sweet flow of Canon poured from her violin and into the ears of everyone in the brought tears to the girl's eyes and a very shocked look on Kyouya's face. She sets down her violin and smiles at everyone, they all applauded. She soaked in the attention while it lasted, because as soon and her and Kyouya were alone she would completely ignored.

She was right. She sits in the Ootori limo looking out the window while Kyouya is on the phone. She doesn't listen to his conversation. She must of drifted off to sleep because when she opened her eyes they were at the Ootori residence. She enters the house and Fuyumi tackles her with a hug. "Gyh! F-Fuyumi!" She says while giggling.  
"Its been so long~!" She says with a smile. Kyouya walks past them, still on the phone. Aimi watches him walk by sadly. Fuyumi wraps her in a older sister type hug. "Dont worry." She says in a sweet voice. "This wont be so bad once he starts to lighten up."  
"Thats the thing." She says sadly. "I don't think he ever will….."

She goes upstairs and gets on her computer. She sees her dad is online and requests to video chat with her. He picks up immediately. Hes a older looking man with salt and peppered hair and a small moustache. "Airi! How are you?! Did you make it there ok?"  
"Yes im fine dad." She sighs dramatically then smiles at him.  
"Thats good. How are the wedding plans coming?"  
"Dad please don't rush this. We are still in highschool. I dont feel its appropriate until after we both have graduated."  
"Your right. I just want to see you happy dear."  
"I am dad…. I just don't think he is."  
"He always has been a stubborn jackass." He laughs heartily. Aimi stifles a laugh.  
"Dad! that is so mean!" She couldn't help but laugh too.

Kyouya happens to walk by her room and hears her talking. "I dont know though…. is this wedding really a good idea?"  
"He agreed to it so-" his voice trails off. Kyouya listens closer.  
"But still. If he doesnt love me, I want no part in this wedding." Kyouya's heart races in fear. "I want Kyouya to love me…. like when we were kids. I dont want the stiff, cold hearted Kyouya." Kyouya thinks to himself.  
'No wedding means our business may flop. We need two people who know the company inside and out. There's only one thing to do.' He goes back to listening.  
"Maybe you do want the stiff." He laughs again.  
"D-Dad!" Her face is red. "Wait where are you?" He stutters for a moment. "Your at work aren't you?" She gives him a death stare. "Get back to work!" She hangs up so there is no room for argument.


End file.
